My Changeling Bride
by Sornieth
Summary: What happens when a certain Changeling Queen can't stop thinking about her little past with chaos creature by the name of Discord. Will she ever get over the fact that Discord doesn't love her, as He is smitten by the Element Of Kindness. What will Chrysalis do in order to win over the lord of chaos. And do the little shy pegasus Fluttershy has want it takes to stop her?
1. Chapter 1

**I was looking around the site and I noticed that we didn't have that munch Chryscord on here! I'm here to change that and try to make some more stories for the shipping!**

**P.s: I'm also a huge fan of Fluttercord, so don't you worry, you Fluttercord shippers. There is some Fluttercord in the story. As this is my Chryscord universe.**

* * *

_Love_

It was the only thing, in the hive that everyone talked about. As it was the only thing that kept us, alive and gain power. Each day.

In lifeless forest of the Changeling Kingdom, current home. Stood the mighty greenish honeycombed entrance of the strong hive. There were two armored Changelings with blades in their mouth. Ready to alert any threat to their 'queen' and swarm. The sounds of footsteps could be heard, coming closer and closer to the two warriors by the entrance.

_Hisss... Hisssssssss.._

The sound of the creature grew louder and louder. It made the two warriors, uneasy. They hold the weapons in their mouth, wings flapping, tails shaking to side to side. Whoever it was that dared to attack the hive. Either way, it was going to, be dealt with. In seconds. They ran to the source of the sound, when they thought they were close to it, they launched their weapons at the creature. Not knowing who it was, because they had their eyes close to make, sure. The tips of their weapons, didn't hit them in the eyes. But to their surprise, it wasn't a monster at all!

It was Queen Chrysalis, herself. She let out a growl under her breath, staring down at the soldiers. When the unlucky soldiers looked at what they had attacked, they gulped, backing away from their queen. "We are so sorry, your highness!" They both said. Chrysalis' face could make a teenage dragon run away screaming just by one look of her. As her, insect like characteristics were always called 'disgusting' when she wasn't around her swarm or disguised to feed, herself and her kingdom.

The old queen let out a grumble, shaking her self off. Turning her direction back to the unlucky soldiers. "It's quite alright! You were just doing your job, nothing less!" They looked at her, surprised that their queen for once was acting quite nice to them. Even if they had attacked her by accident. They dropped down to her hooves with holes, kissing them each, over and over. An evil grin appeared on the Royal Changeling's face.

"That enough! Now get back to the entrance and get back to work!" The soldiers nodded their heads, dashing back to their spots. With their weapons, also.

She sighed, looking around at the leafless black trees that surrounded her. The purplish fog that was, all over the place.

_We really need to find a new place. Quick! Before the hive grows even more than we can handle! _She shook the thought out of her head, flying over to the entrance. Sending a large blast of green aura magic at the largest green honeycomb that was on the entrance door. As the door slowly opened. Chrysalis padded in, taking in each, of the many scents that her children had. After all it was the many things that kept the hive together and in tact without anyone killing each other.

Some of the workers stopped and said a few things before they went off back to their duties. Chrysalis flapped her wings, heading to her throne that was at the center of the main hallway of the huge hive. She walked by the lovely throne, opening the door behind the chair. Which lead to her current rooms that she had. The Royal Changeling went to the door that was at the end of the long dark hallway.

The queen dashed to her secret room, laying in her bed made of green silks and threads. Her mind running off to her little fantasy land.

She rested her head on a green pillow. The thoughts and dreams of _him_. Made her melt in her hooves! As her cheeks were getting redder and redder, when she thought back to the day she meet _him_.

* * *

Chrysalis ran down the halls of the hive. Sounds of laughter could be heard from the two sisters while they chased each other, down their mother's kingdom. A fellow female Royal Changeling catching up to the young princess. While the two sisters was always called 'twins', they weren't because their mother gave birth to at least nine-hundred changelings that day. But the hive liked to call them twins, because the two Royal Changelings were born on the same day which was very rare.

"Hurry up, slowpoke!" Chrysalis said, teasing her twin sister to her wits in ends about how slow she was. As she was the fastest out of the Royal twin sisters, even if Chrysalis was younger than Princess Tarantula. They two also looked the same but Tarantula had a strange fawn mane and tail, which made her easy to spot. The slower princess, running with all her might, coughing up with her faster sister teasing her to catch up.

As today, was a _very special _day for the twins.

It was the grand day when their mother Arachne was finally going to spend some mother and daughters bonding time with them! The two sisters were giggling just at the thought of their mother and them, hanging out without anything to take their mother away from them.

"I just know this day will be perfect!"

"Yea, better than the last one! When mother had to cancel our day, remember that Chrys?" Chrysalis nodded. The younger princess stopped in her tracks, her older sister bumping into her. "What the matter, now?" Her sister asked her, not knowing her sister was about to go crazy in a few minutes. Chrysalis bounced up in the air, flapping her little wings. "I just thought of something horrible!"

"What did you think of this time?" Her sister said with clear sarcasm. Chrysalis rolled her eyes, grabbed her sister by the tail. The young Changeling princess dragged along the hallway, letting go when they were in the center of the hallway where their mother's mighty black and purple throne stood. Which lay some skulls of her most prized husbands or suitors their mother had. The two never really asked their mother why she kept their heads, as their mother always told them to get out or she would just yell at them.

"What if mother has to do some type of huge rule thing, today? And she cancels our big day, like last time!" Chrysalis whined, the princess crouching down, looking for her sister with big wide eyes of sorrow. Her older sister gave an annoyed look at the foolish young princess. "Chrysalis get up! You know what mother says about showing foolishness and weakness in the hive!" Chrysalis got up, looking away from her sister. She let out a nod in agreement.

"How about we go on a hunt? Before mother shows up?"

"Alright..."

The two flew out of the front entrance of the hive, flapping their wings. Swirling around the lovely trees of the blooming forests full of flowers and trees. The whole forest was like a giant meadow to Chrysalis. She had always wondered what was outside of their huge meadow like home. "Have you ever wonder what is beyond our huge home? As I often think there are other creatures than the deers, traveling Earth-ponies and many other creatures we see everyday." Tarantula shook her head, putting her hoof on her smaller sister's forehead. "Don't think such nonsense!"

"All the thinks we see here are rare and there is nothing else out there besides the things we see every single day, Chrys!"

Chrysalis sighed. But knew her stubborn sister wasn't right at all at what was beyond their homelands. But then Royal Changeling princess noticed something in front of a bush by the large stream. She padded in the bushes, looking closer at whatever it was, more clearly with her sister Tarantula by her side.

"_What is that thing?"_

"I don't know what it is! I just saw it, around the same time as you!?" Chrysalis shouting could be heard loud and clear. With a large frying pan popping out of nowhere. The two froze, not knowing if they should run or fight. "Show yourselves as I'm not afraid to go all ninja all over the both of you!" The young muscular voice that sounded clearly angry, was coming from the strange creature.

* * *

Before the queen could finish her little day-dream, a male Changeling who was at least three inches taller than the average general Changelings from the long lineage of them in the hive. The young general was wearing a dark blue armor all around his body, his wings flapping slowly, eyes looking at the surprised Changeling Queen. She cleared her throat raising up, sitting down on top of the lovely bed. Her cheeks turning slightly reddish will embarrassment.

"Did I interrupted something important, mother?" Said the general with a clear smirk on his little Changeling face. As he knew his mother very well, he was often the only Changeling in the hive that could call her 'mother' or 'mom'. While Chrysalis wasn't the one who liked being called that, as she often said it was a total signs of weakness that she didn't want in her swarm.

"_No you didn't interrupt anything at all!_" She quickly said, he looked at her closely.

"_Didn't I forbid any other Changelings besides me to come in here!_" He chuckled, smiling in seconds. "C'mon mom, stop acting like this! I already know about your 'everlasting' crush on that male Draconequus named Discord!" Chrysalis gave her son a fake confused look. "What in the name of all the past Changeling Queens give you that idea!"

He had a raised eyebrow look. "Don't tell me that nonsense now!" He crossed his hooves together, staring directly at his very old mother Chrysalis. "After all you named me by that little secret nickname you had for him!" She blushed super bright red, wings folded tightly. Her tail curled up closer to herself. "_Well.. about that.. when I was a bit of a lovesick puppy when I lay you. As I needed something to remember him by._"

"So you just had to name me Dissy, huh mom?" Dissy rolled his eyes, small sounds of chuckles could be heard under the young Changeling's breath. She smiled. The queen got off her lovely bed, hugging her special son with her hooves. He was a bit surprised but was glad his mom was showing some happiness once in a while.

"_My very own little Discord.."_

The queen said under her breath, while Dissy couldn't hear it clearly but he knew that she was thinking about a special creature of chaos.

As his name was know all around the world. With that certain creature of chaos was... _Discord._


	2. Chapter 2

In the center town of Ponyville, stood the great Lord Of Chaos and his little shy pegasus friend Fluttershy. The two had grown quite close after Tirek's defeat.

The tall Draconequus was carrying Flutershy's bags of groceries. "I couldn't believe you could buy all this stuff, Flutters! As I will at least think Rarirty will be able to buy these foods without chaotic powers to make food appear in front of you, without spending bits!" The yellow and pink maned pegasus ignored the Draconequuus, she was too happy to comment on the chaotic being's words. He looked at her, a small smirk appeared on his face. Which meant only one thing and that was _chaos._

_"Discord don't you dare think of anything chaotic! I know that look of yours very well." _Fluttershy was keeping a close eye on the 'reformed' Discord. Her friends were always telling her that she should stay away from the chaotic being but their was something about the Draconequus. She just couldn't stay away from. She don't know if it's his playfully teasing and flirting at times or his red spiral eyes. But he just was fun being around with as an _friend_. Discord snapped his fingers. The huge Draconequus was padding along the pegasus' side with the bags floating above them. She sighed. "Discord, you could at least snapped up a wagon or something to drag along than to let my bags of groceries float in the sky."

"Oh c'mon Flutters! It's perfectly fine!"

_"Yea... right..."_

"Don't be just a worry wort!" Fluttershy stopped in her tracks, Discord didn't notice at first but when he did it was too, late.

"DISCORD!" She dashed over to the fallen chaotic being. The poor Draconequus had mud all over his body, the bags of groceries were, ruined in mud. Everypony was watching them, chatter could be heard all over the center town of Ponyville. Fluttershy's cheeks was hot and red with embarrassment. Before she could continue blushing so red, a pink towel came from nowhere at her face. "Discord!" The Lord Of Chaos was already starting a scene of chaos in Ponyville.

"What was that for?" He let out a chuckle under his breath. His gaze slowly turning into a long stare into her teal eyes. Discord didn't even noticed that he and Fluttershy was being stared at with her waiting for an answer and with him just staring at her like a dumb love-sick puppy, drooling all over.

"_Is he going to kiss her or not" _Said a voice. WIth another voice saying "_Ugh, is his is going to stare at her like a fool all day!"_.

Discord snapped back to reality. He looked around seeing all the faces, staring at him, dead in the eye! The Draconequus rolled his eyes. _Don't these ponies have anything better to do. Than staring at me and Flutershy! _He shook his head, ignoring his thought for now. Then in a snap of his fingers, the ponies all around them froze. "Let's get going Fluttershy!" She hesitated for a moment. She was had a worry look on her face, that almost looked like she was super terrified. "Don't worry about them, Flutters. They will be fine, after I drop you off to your little cottage. I will just snap my fingers and POOF! They are all better!" She didn't know if he was telling the true or was just having a bit of fun now. But she knew one thing, she had to keep _a very close eye on him_.

* * *

When the two finally made it to Fluttershy's cottage. Discord had already made a romantic dinner for the both of them. As he was lighting up the candles one by one while Fluttershy's animals ate their dinner. "Flutters! Dinner almost ready, so I suggest you get ready for the most chaotic and perfect dinner in your life!"

She smiled, padding up the stairs to her bedroom, looking at all the photos of her and Discord together. The pegasus let out a soft sigh. "_I just wish that my friends understand my relationship with Discord. Well at least your understand than we are just best friends or pals, right Angel?"_ Angel rolled his eyes, jumping on top of her head, looking down at her. "Oh don't be like that!" The white bunny jumped off her head, leaping all over the place until he landed on her bed. Fluttershy padded closer to the bunny. Until she saw what the bunny had under his belly. As it was a red heart locket necklace, she grabbed it, opening it up to only see pictures of her and Discord, together. "Angel I just can't choice between my friends and Discord. I just _can't even if I have to_."

She out the heart locket necklace under her pillow when she heard the sounds of whistling coming up the stairs. Discord opened the door, as he was, dressed up as a chief with a fake black moustache above his upper lip. He was stroking his little moustache. "Dinner is ready downstairs, my lady!" He bowed down, his left hand out for Fluttershy. She put her hoof on his hand, he grabbed her hoof, slowly taking her downstairs.

When the two were, sat down at the table, Discord snapped his fingers. "So tonight we are eating salads. Sorry if it's not the most tasty treats, maybe for you at least, no offence Flutters." She looked at the pile of lettuce and the three tomatoes on her plate and the glasses of chocolate milk they both had at the table. "Actually salad is one of my favorite foods."

"Oh it is, I should had guessed that."

_"It's quite alright, Discord."_ She lowed her head, a secret huge grin on her face while she and Discord ate their dishes of salads. And drank their glasses of chocolate milk. Discord snapped his fingers when she became tired and sleepy. He tucked in the pegaus, and when he was about to fluff her pillows he noticed something behind of the pillows. He grabbed the red heart locket necklace. When he opened it up, he was speechless. Discord looked at the locker and then at the sleeping Fluttershy. The Draconequus was blushing yet again after all these times he had been with the female pegasus, he had always been quite smitten with her. With her friends often trying to take her away from him, he knew that they were, worried about what will become of their relationship if the shy pegasus didn't think of the same way. He sighed at the thought. Discord put the locket on the dresser nearby her bed.

"She doesn't have feelings for you Discord, so don't think about it." He groaned, feeling his heart-break at his own words.

_I just can't tell her my feelings about her. I just can't tell her, that I'm deeply smitten by her beauty and shyness, kindness she shows everyday. I wish we could be together for the rest of my 'immortal' life until, I will soon be gone. Away from this world. And away from you, my beloved Fluttershy.__  
_

With another snap of his fingers, he disappeared to the everfree forest. Walking up to his castle of chaos, sighing.

* * *

Late at night in the Changeling Kingdom's current hive. The Changelings of the hive were awake, alive and ready to go off to their daily act of fighting, feeding and laying eggs.

While Dissy was storming down the halls of the hive, chasing after the two troublesome makers, Earwig and Mantid. Earwing the newly hatched female Changeling who had pink stripes all around her horn and wings, and a pale pink mane and tail. As she was leading the twin duo of the troublesome makers of the hive. While her brother Mantid at crime was also a newly hatched male Changeling who had dark green wings, with a strange matching eyespot around his right eye. With the two newly hatchlings' eyes being strangely navy. The two were quite different from the other Changelings in the hive. As the two were always seen by each other and seen together when they got busted for their little pranks.

"You two troublemakers get back here, now! Thats an order from your royal general of the Changling Kingdom and highest ranked member of the Changeling Force Army!" Earwig sticked out her tongue, the young filly flapping her little wings, flying high in the air, teasing her older brother. "You think we care about your dumb position!" They both said, with Mantid dashing around and around the general in circles.

Dissy stopped his head all dizzy from all of Mantid's circles around him. "_You little brats..."_ Earwing landed on the throne, with her brother Mantid landing besides her. "So what do we do now, Queen Earwing?" She shrugged her shoulders, flicking her tail to the side. When the general finally stop being dizzy, he flew over to the two other Changelings, with a very annoyed look on his face.

"If I tell your two brats a story, will you two behave and give me a break for once?" They let out loud yawns in boredom. "_How about you tells us about Queen Chrysalis' huge crush on that Draconequus creature?_" Mantid said in a very soft but silky voice, that they could hear him loud and clearly. Dissy froze, staring at the two young newly hatched Changelings with an awkward look on his face. He stood up tall, clearing his throat. "What crush?" He pretended like he didn't know about Chrysalis' crush. He wouldn't be surprised if the hive knew about the crush, his mother had on Discord due to the ways she been acting lately. Dissy knew if they were to actually be in a relationship it wouldn't last that long with his mother feeding off Discord 'love' for her to make her stronger. And with his mom spreading eggs of the soon to, be young Changelings with chaotic powers, all over Equestria.

Dissy only wanted to see his mother happy, so he supported her sick crush on the Draconequus. Knowing their past it wouldn't surprise him if Discord said no if his mother was to tell her feelings for him.

"Don't even try to pretend you don't know about it! The hive knows that you're the only child of hers that she keeps all of her deepest and darkest secrets to!" Earwing gave the older Changeling a raised eyebrow look, with her brother staring down Dissy.

"_Well... you... see..."_


	3. Chapter 3

**I have finally noticed the errors in Chapter 2. As I want to clear up, the Earwig and Earwing thing, up. Her name is Earwing while her nickname is Earwig which she is completely fine with, being called that. Don't judge me about the name, I asked my family for Changeling name ideas and you see what that got me. -_-**

**P.s. I'm always open to do other shipping fanfictions like Fluttercord, Appledash, and Twidash for examples.**

* * *

"Well, what then!" Earwing shouted, huffing under her breath with Mantid putting his left hoof on her head. Trying to calm her down.

"She has been crushing on that male Draconequus ever since she and her sister Tarantula found him when they were in their teenage years." Earwing clapped her hooves on the throne, she was shaking with joy. Mantid gave a raised eyebrow look at the female Changeling. "_What are you so happy about, Earwig?"_

She rubbed her hooves together. Sending an evil smirk at the mostly soft-spoken Changeling Colt. "Think about it brother. The queen's very own special and spoiled son has told us one of her deepest secrets, she has! Which gives us a power advantage over little mister Dissy over here and Queen Chrysalis. If we tell the hive that there queen been having a crush on a male chaotic being, they may stop following her orders and make me, QUEEN INSTEAD OF HER!" Earwing let out evil chuckles. Mantid covered her mouth with his left hoof, turning his direction to Dissy. The tall general was growling at the two Changelings. Dissy's horn was glowing a navy magic aura all around his horn, sending a large navy blast at the two newly hatched Changelings.

The sound of the large blast, echoed through the halls and in the hallway behind the door that was behind the throne. Chrysalis opened her eyes, leaping out of her bed, dashing out of the long dark hallway to only see two of her newly hatched children, all bruised up and hurting. The two injured Changelings were in front of her. Mantid was looking at her direction with deep sorrow in his eyes, and with his sister Earwing's head lowered with shame.

"_Who did this to you my children!?"_

_"It was Dissy, your highness."_ She froze at their words, her non-beating cold-hearted heart that was inside of her was slowly beating again. She flinched at the moment, Chrysalis forgot the sounds of a beating heart, as she just heard the sounds from her love victims and _Discord_.

_I have a heart..._ The queen thought to herself, with the beating sounds feeling weird inside of her. She folded her wings, shaking her tail, lightly. _Is this what you were talking about Discord. That somethings may seem like they don't have a heart but they secretly has hearts deep inside of them, just waiting to start its first beats of life. Even the cruelest creatures has ones, inside of them. They just don't know until they really know for their selves._

She sighed, tears rolling down her cheeks. They stood there motionless and speechless of what they were seeing, now. A Changeling that shows REAL emotions and feelings for another creature besides their selves and the hive.

Chrysalis stood up tall and proud, shaking her tears away, focusing on the task ahead of her. And that was her son _Dissy_. Chrysalis flapped her wings in a flash, flying out of the entrance, following Dissy's footprints on the ground. As it was a storm out, thunder striking the ground all over the place. Until there was a loud **SHOCK!**

Sending the Changeling Queen to the ground with a broken right-wing with serious cracks in the bones in her right-wing. She let out a yelp in pain, bracing herself for impact. But then in seconds something caught her before she hit the ground. Chrysalis lay their shivering, her long silky mane covering most of her face. The mane that was all over her eyes, was pull back by a lion paw, a very _familiar one at that. _She let out a cough, her vision slowly clearing up. And she saw who had saved her she was blushing and speechless.

"_Discord?"_

"The one and only, my little Changeling darling!" She smiled, her heart beating so fast, it felt like she was about to have a heart attack just by looking at the tall male Draconequus. He held her tightly in his hands, like she was his bride or wife. Discord let out a few smiles and grins at the Changeling Queen. "Let's get going my darling."

"Going, where?" She asked innocently. "To my castle, dear Chrysalis my beloved wife." Her eyes widen, she knew just from that sentence that something was _very fishy _about the Draconequus. She growled at him, wiggling out of his grasp. Her horn glowing green magic aura, she looked at Discord. The queen let out a huff in anger, her tail whipping side to side. Her hooves digging into the dirt.

"YOUR NOT THE REAL DISCORD!" She shouted, sending a huge beam of green magic at the male Draconequus. Discord dodged the magic attack.

"Well aren't we a smart cookie?" Discord let out an evil laugh, until a glowing beaming light surround him. As another female Royal Changeling appeared right in the spot that the Draconequus was. She chuckled, putting her right hoof on her sister's forehead. "I wouldn't imagine the day when my dear sister Chrysalis "will become a soften Royal Changeing with a HEART!" Chrysalis pushed Tarantula's hoof off her forehead. "Don't you dare touch me, you _monster!_" Tarantula wiped a tear of joy from her eye.

"And sweetheart you and Discord, really! Do you really think the Lord Of Chaos will ever love a disgusting freak like yourself, just look at you!"

"Leave me alone, I'm warning you Tarantula!" Her sister gave her a look. The older Royal Changeling started to circle around Chrysalis, knowing she was making her younger sister, weaker and weaker by the seconds by, her fragile emotions. Tears were pouring down Chrysalis' cheeks, her head lowered almost to the ground until the queen fell to the ground, in her own puddles of tears of sorrow. "Leave me alone!" Chrysalis let out one last shout before she lost it, her sister Tarantula has won this battle.

"Just as I thought. Your still weak as ever, Chrysalis!"

"And also a bit of heads up for you dear sister of mine. Your little Draconequus crush Discord is deeply smitten by other. With that other being the Element Of Kindness. No shocker there, isn't it, Chrys!" She pulled Chrysalis's head, staring her in the eyes. Chrysalis's body faded, her eyes being all green and dark teal with swirls. With her sister Tarantula had drawn the love from that she had for Discord, pulling her hoof away. Chrysalis lay their in pain. "What a pathetic excuse for queen! I should had never let you win that fight for the throne!"

Tarantula teleported away.

* * *

Meanwhile somewhere in Ponyville. Dissy was crawling the streets of Ponyville, looking for somewhere he could stay for the night, away from the hive and his _mother_. He sighed, stopping in his tracks when he was near Fluttershy's cottage and the ever-free forest. He raised his head when he heard a loud screech, he dashed towards the sound, only leading him to a little cottage with a few pony made houses for some species of animals. He focused on the door, pointing his horn at the door. His horn glowing super bright, teleporting him to Fluttershy's bedroom. Dissy looked around the room, only flinching a little when he saw that he was in a pony's bedroom and their male white bunny.

When he try to walk out the room, the male Changeling tripped on a carrot shaped chew toy. A loud _squeak _echoed in the room, waking up the yellow and pink maned mare pegasus, up from her slumber. She jumped all the way to the ceiling like a cat when she saw the Changeling.

"_Get out! Please just get out of my house!" _She screamed, falling off of the ceiling, landing on her bed, shivering in a yellow ball. Dissy looked at her with concern.

"I'm so very sorry about this! As I just need somewhere to stay, for the night thats all! I will leave in the morning and be out of your mane!" The pegaus calmed down a bit, but was still shivering, still. Dissy padded closer to her, with a toothy kinda grin. "My name is Dissy. If you're wondering who I am."

"My...nam..e...is..._Flutter...shy..._"

He looked at her with a gentle look, he flapped his wings a little. Until there was a loud yelling voice coming closer to the room. She froze in seconds. Fluttershy went under the covers, shivering even more! He gulped, knowing that she was shivering more when she saw him, meant that whatever that was coming to the room. Was serious.

"FLUTTERSHY!" The male muscular voice shouted, He looked at the huge shadow that was on the door, that was bigger and bigger with every step the creature took.


	4. Chapter 4

When the Draconequus finally came in the room, he was completely speechless at what he was seeing. Discord quickly, snapped his fingers. With Dissy being tied up in rope in a chair, struggling to get free, but it was worthless to try to escape from the Lord Of Chaos' wrath.

"What is the meaning of this, Fluttershy! With a male Changeling in your room, doesn't that sounds quite strange, doesn't it Flutters!" Fluttershy rose from under the covers, flapping her wing, and flying right in front of the Draconequus.

"Thats none of your business Discord! But you know something that is quite strange and creepy, an adult chaotic being is stalking you, twenty-four hours straight!" Discord was about to say something but shut his mouth close, turning his back away from the angry mare. "Don't you dare turn your back on me, mister!" She flew right in his face, putting her left hoof on his snout. The little shy pegasus was showing some serious courage by standing up to the chaotic lord of chaos. She gave him a look that said 'You better untie him or else'. He let out a groan, he snapped his fingers, crossing his arms at the mare. Dissy try to catch his breath. The Changeling looked at the two, as they looked like an old married couple. Dissy chuckled at his thought of them, Discord noticed his little laughter. He snapped his fingers, appearing behind Dissy. The general shut his mouth, shivering when he looked behind himself to only see the pissed off face of Discord.

Fluttershy pushed Discord away from Dissy, turning her eyes on the young adult Changeling. "This little chaotic being is Discord the Lord Of Chaos." Discord huffed at Dissy, keeping his eyes on the tall Changeling. "Your quite tall for a Changeling if you don't mind me, saying." Dissy gave a nervous smile at Discord, until he froze when he thought about the Draconequus' name. _Could he be the Discord, mom been crushing on for so long?_

_"Your name is Discord?"_

"Yep, thats my name, don't wear it out!"

"Do you know two Royal Changelings by the name Chrysalis and Tarantula?" Discord froze, his eye having pain and sorrow in them. He sighed, whipping his tail at Dissy, as he snapped his fingers, disappearing in front of their eyes. "Who is Tarantula?" Fluttershy asked, as she was quite curious about this 'Tarantula' person.

"I will tell you in the morning." She nodded her head, not wanting to upset a being that feed there selves by eating from other creatures' emotions but mostly love.

* * *

The next day, Fluttershy was already woken up. As the pegasus had already fed her animals and her pet bunny Angel, this morning.

She currently drinking a cup of tea, while she relaxed at the kitchen table, taking a few sips from her mug. Fluttershy heard a few footsteps come down the stairs, with it being Dissy, who had slept in this morning. "Good morning Fluttershy!" She flinched at his voice, Fluttershy almost forgot about the male Changeling this morning. He sat down across from her, looking at her while she let out a yawn.

"Do you have anything I can eat?"

"Where you about to leave this morning? I thought you just needed a place to sleep for the night?" He froze, rubbing his head at her questions. Fluttershy was getting a bit worried about the Changeling. "Is there something bothering, you?" He nodded his head.

"I can't go back to my hive, I just _can't._ After what I did to Earwing and Mantid, last night."

_"What did you do to them?"_ He sighed, the memories of their faces when he blasted that large navy blast of magic at them. When he got upset about Earwing wanting to over throne his mother Chrysalis. Dissy was silent, while Fluttershy was waiting for an answer from him, but she knew whatever it was, he didn't want her knowing about it.

The silence was broke when their were sounds of knocking on the door, with the pegasus flying over to the door to see who it was. She opened the door to only see her friends and Discord. Her friends hugged her each while Discord didn't, he wanted to find out where Dissy was, first so he could tell the Changeling not to do anything _funny_ with his Fluttershy. Discord appeared behind the Changeling, breathing hard on his neck. Which made Dissy very uncomfortable. But when Fluttershy's mare friends saw the Changeling they froze, looking to Fluttershy and then to Dissy. Rainbowdash flew at the Changeling, tackling him down. He hooves were on his chest, Dissy didn't even try to struggle but only stared at the mare, like she was crazy or something.

"Raindow!" Twilight Sparkle's horn glowed, she put the strong pegasus off of Dissy. He got up, looking at the other mares and the little dragon that was also with them, blushing slightly with embarrassment. "Everypony this is Dissy the Changeling. He will be staying with me until he can come back to his hive. I don't want anypony telling me that he shouldn't stay with me. I made my mind, and I'm not changing it!" She put her hoof up in the air when she knew Discord was about to say something about this. Applejack nodded her head with the others doing the same thing.

"Thanks guys!"

"How about we just go ahead to our picnic while Discord can babysit your animals? Isn't that right Discord?" Applejack looked at Discord, he nodded his head slowly in agreement, groan under his breath. The mares dashed out of the cottage leaving Spike and Dissy, lagging behind them.

* * *

When they found a perfect spot for their picnic, Rainbowdash and Applejack set up the picnic while everypony else got out the food.

They started eating their foods when the picnic was all set up for them while Dissy's stomach growled, he mouth drooling. Dissy wanted to feed off of Fluttershy's love for Discord, so badly now but it knew it was wrong after all the things she did for him, like letting him stay until he could go back home to the hive. Pinkie Pie noticed his drooling, bouncing over to him. She put a glass of chocolate milk in front of him, He looked at her and then at the glass of chocolate and back at her. She nodded her head, he let out a shrug. Dissy grabbed the glass, drinking it down in seconds, licking his mouth. _It doesn't taste half bad for a thing that isn't emotion._

_"_Want some more?" He nodded his head, while the mare grabbed more glasses of chocolate milk she brought for the picnic. The two started drinking glass after glass, with Pinkie Pie barely eating a slice of chocolate cake that near them. When they ran out of their milk, Dissy and Pinkie Pie had huge amount of chocolate milk all over their faces. Rarity grabbed a table-cloth, walking over to the dirty mare with chocolate all over her face. Pinkie Pie struggle when Rarity started to clean her face like a little filly. When the unicorn was, done cleaning her up, she glanced over to the Changeling. Dissy grabbed the cloth, wiping his mouth and handing it back to the unicorn. Rarity gave a fake smile at Dissy, trotting away from him, with a look of disgust on her face.

"_Oh come on Rarity! Don't act all suck up like you always do! Try at least be not that suck up fancy part of yourself, for Fluttershy!_" Applejack whispered to the white unicorn, who gave her a shrug. Twilight sat by Fluttershy's side, while the princess was eating a hay sandwich with the pegasus eating a lovely large salad.

* * *

In the Changeling Kingdom, Tarantula had gathered all the Changelings to the main hallway to make her their new queen.

"I'm sorry to say that Queen Chrysalis been defeated. With me being her sister and the one who defeated her in a fight for the throne, I'll be the new queen of the Changeling Kingdom. As my new name is Queen Tarantula of the Changeling Kingdom!" The new queen's nieces and nephews stomped, clapped, and flapping their wings, cheering for their new queen. Mantid looked at his sister, who had a very suspicious evil grin on her face.

_"Why do you have a grin when our mother, been announced dead and your still not the queen!" _Earwing laughed at her brother.

"Haven't you notice what we can do to our 'new' queen. We can make her very loyal to us, giving us an advantage on the hive. And then when she is vulnerable when can _kill her off_, making me the new queen and you my general of the hive." Mantid smiled. "_Shall we get going, sister?" _She nodded, the two troublemakers went in the shadows of the kingdom, padding away from the huge group of Changelings.

Tarantula cleared her throat, taking in all the cheers she was getting under she raised her hoof, silencing the room. "In order to fully make me your queen, I will have to do the royal tradition of the Changeling Kingdom. As I will leave the hive tonight, to find a poor sap to feed off from there love. To show you my nieces and nephews, I'm worth of being your ruler. I will later decide if I will have a co-ruler to help me rule the kingdom."

She sigh, throwing the throne chair to the ground below. "Someone send me a throne chair that is brown and white!" A few Changelings nodded their head's flying out of the entrance. The queen stroked her mane, "Someone give me a mirror!". A female Changeling grabbed mirror, giving it to her new queen. Queen Tarantula growled at her, sending the female Changeling in fear.

* * *

Discord was relaxing on Fluttershy's couch with Angel the bunny being slapped over and over with his tail, when the bunny tried to get on the couch. There was a knock on the door, he snapped his fingers. Angel the bunny was on the couch, sleeping with Discord standing up tall in a black tuxedo with a rose in his lion paw. Fluttershy walked in the room, when she saw Disocrd, she was blushing. He crouched down low, to face her and her teal eyes. "For you my lady." She froze their, looking at the red spirals in his glowing yellow eyes. Discord put the rose behind her right ear. When Dissy trotted in, he felt a bit uncomfortable at what he was seeing.

"How about we go out to eat. While Changeling over here can stay here and watch Angel for you." She snapped back to reality, she looked over at Dissy, he let out a nod. But before Discord was about to snap his fingers, Dissy flew between them. "Can you make some glasses of chocolate milk in the kitchen for me?" When Discord heard this, a large smile grew on his face. "This going to be a great relationship my Changeling friend." Discord snapped his fingers, two pink clouds appeared in the kitchen. "All you have to do is say chocolate milk and the clouds will make glasses of the stuff on the table. So go wild my friend!"

The two then disappear at another snap of the Draconequus' fingers. Angel open his eyes, looking at Dissy. "C'mon Angel, we can watch some movies with some carrots and some glasses of chocolate milk for me! While we wait for them to return." The bunny ran up the stairs when heard the magic word, 'carrots' from the Changeling's mouth. Dissy grabbed a few glasses of chocolate milk and some carrots, dropping some chocolate milk on the way to Fluttershy's bedroom.

Dissy turned on Fluttershy's new T.V., putting in a DVD with the words "Jellicle Cats" on it.

* * *

**Sorry if Chrysalis isn't in this chapter. :3**

**But I hope you liked the little Fluttercord in there.**


End file.
